Feliz cumpleaños, Ken.
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: El novio de Ken le tiene una sorpresa, por su cumpleaños. Lime, yaoi. Dedicado a Athenea por su cumpleaños ^^


Feliz Cumpleaños, Ken.

La luz del atardecer pintaba suavemente la elegante habitación con tonos cobrizos, jugando con el cabello dorado de un joven de veintiún años, su blanco torso sin camisa reflejando la inmensidad del astro rey. Sus ojos estaban cerrados en aparente reposo, y sus elegantes labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa.

Un poco más abajo, durmiendo en su regazo, había un joven de igual o mayor hermosura que el rubio. Todo su elegante cuerpo estaba teñido por una infinita bondad y ternura, y su cara era aun el sinónimo de la inocencia. El cabello azul media noche se derramaba suavemente por el regazo del joven mayor como tinta, y cualquiera que los viera con asombro notaría que el de cabellos oscuros no pasaría los diecisiete años.

El joven rubio mostraba no estar dormido mientras con una mano levantaba suavemente algunos mechones del cabello del que dormía en sus piernas. Levemente, luego de unos momentos, abrió sus ojos celestes, recorriendo el rostro con amor evidente en la mirada. Con cuidado se inclinó hacia el cuerpo dormido, y dejó un beso en el cuello del joven.

El leve contacto interrumpió el sueño del durmiente, y levemente parpadeó mientras de sus ojos violeta se disipaban las últimas telarañas del sueño. Una sonrisa de contento sueño cruzó sus labios mientras se estiraba perezosamente, su cuerpo algo tenso por la posición obligada a la que había estado durante la siesta en el sofá. 

Con una leve risa, el rubio se inclinó hasta unir sus labios al pelinegro, a lo que el otro joven contestó pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio. Fue algunos minutos después cuando –algo carentes de aliento- se separaron. El joven de ojos índigo hizo el ademán de moverse, pero el rubio prontamente apretó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del joven. Río suavemente, mientras trataba de levantarse sin estar tratando en realidad.

- ¡Yamato –exclamó aun riendo, mientras el elegido de la amistad se acomodaba para estar encima de su novio, moviendo sus labios para estar en el justo lugar donde palpitaba su pulso. La risa prontamente se convirtió en un gemido, mientras los expertos labios jugaban contra su delicada piel.

- Ya....Yama..... tengo que ir a casa pronto......

- Nu-uh.

- Yamato.....

Con un suspiro, el rubio separó sus labios del cuello del chico, y lo miro un poco fastidiado. Pero su pareja pudo ver que detrás del falso fastidio, sus ojos estaban brillando por la risa.

- Ken, cariño, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado en estos momentos?

A pesar de todo, el elegido de la bondad rió, viendo el rostro de su novio. Pero antes de que el rubio volviera a su 'ocupación', puso sus manos contra su pecho, alzando la ceja levemente.

- Yama, mi madre se preocupará.

Con un suspiro, Yamato quitó un brazo de la cintura del adolescente, pero aún sin quitarse de encima. En lugar de eso, notó que veía su reloj digital. El rubio frunció el ceño unos momentos, antes de exclamar con voz leve.

- Esto es raro.....

- ¿Qué pasa, se descompuso tu reloj?- preguntó Ken, sabiendo bien que su novio se planeaba algo, pero no sabiendo bien que era.

- No. Son las siete con quince minutos. –replicó suavemente el otro, viendo entre su pareja, el sol poniéndose, y su reloj.

- ¿Y eso quiere decir que.....?

- Que según tu madre tu naciste a las seis de la tarde con cuarenta y ocho minutos, por lo que oficialmente tienes dieciocho años.

Con una sonrisa predadora, Yamato se sentó encima del estómago de Ken con una pierna alrededor de la delicada figura del antiguo emperador, mientras estaba seguro de _que_ parte de su cuerpo estuviera en contacto con la entrepierna de Ken.

- Oficialmente eres mayor de edad. Y cuando le hablé a tu madre, me dijo que esperaba te divirtieras mucho. –Respondió sonriendo como un gato frente a un tazón de leche. Ken tragó nerviosamente un nudo en la garganta, las anteriores caricias de Yamato y el hecho de que sintiera lo _emocionado_ que su novio estaba, excitándolo rápidamente. – Y Ken, voy a estar _seguro_ de que te diviertas mucho.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, el músico se inclinó frente al muchacho, y lo besó de sorpresa, extrayendo un beso lleno de dulzura, delicadeza y pasión, mientras gentilmente profundizaba el beso con su boca mucho más insistente. Yamato bajó sus brazos hasta la cintura de Ken, donde empezó a tironear de la camisa. El otro, mientras tanto, había vuelto a enredar sus manos en el cabello dorado, sus labios abriéndose bajo los del joven mayor.

En algún rincón de su mente –ese rincón que no importaba la circunstancia, siempre estaba presente para hacer esos comentarios que al parecer no tenían nada que ver con el momento- Ken se puso a pensar como era posible que todo a su alrededor no se prendiera en fuego, mientras sentía su entrepierna presionarse contra la de Yamato a través de sus pantalones, o a través del calor que sentía escapaba por su piel. Estaba seguro que el ritmo de su corazón era tan fuerte que podría ser escuchado por fuera de la puerta. Se preguntó como es que había podido dormir tan tranquilo mientras el aroma de la colonia de Yamato se impregnaba en cada poro de su piel, o como era que a veces podía estar tranquilo con sólo sentir la suave mano del rubio contra la suya. 

Y al igual que cada vez que su novio lo besaba, se preguntó como era posible que el beso de Yamato supiera a hielo caliente –si es que existía tal cosa- o a suave licor que parecía dormir y al mismo tiempo despertar sus sentidos. Las lenguas de ambos estaban enfrascadas en una batalla, memorizando cada rincón de sus bocas, pero el elegido de la bondad pronto se dio cuenta de que él llevaba las de perder. El sentir las manos de su novio recorriendo su torso desnudo (¿¡Que no había tenido camisa hacia tan sólo unos segundos!?) más la fricción estaban probando ser demasiadas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, por lo que rompió el beso, gimiendo. 

En lugar de enfadarse por eso, Yamato continuó un camino húmedo por el suave cuello de Ken, antes de morderlo suavemente, logrando que el de cabellos medianoche contuviera el aliento levemente. Su cuerpo se tensaba y relajaba prontamente, mientras Yamato jugaba con su lengua en su cuello, y sus manos acariciaban _justo_, malditamente justo arriba de su sexo.

- Te quiero, Ken. –escuchó a Yamato susurrarle al oído. Él iba a contestarle inmediatamente, pero encontró la garganta cerrada y la boca seca. En lugar de permitirle unos momentos para recordar como usar la boca, el rubio empezó nuevamente a besar el cuello del elegido de la bondad, donde ya no tenía ninguna duda que aparecería un morado.

La cabeza de Ken se echó hacia atrás, mientras sus cabellos oscuros acariciaban su faz, y su espalda se arqueaba en busca del placer.

- Yamato.....

Susurró su nombre una y otra vez en lo que parecía ser una oración sin fin, y estaba seguro de que con sólo mencionarlo de esa manera, Yamato se daría cuenta de todo.

El cumpleañero casi se desmayó al sentir los labios de su novio contra sus pezones. Un quejido leve escapó de la garganta de joven de ojos violeta, mientras su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro. Las caderas de Ken parecían moverse a su propio ritmo, mientras luchaba por mantener la fricción entre su miembro y el igualmente erecto de Yamato. La ropa parecía aumentar las sensaciones, y observó por unos momentos el rostro sonrojado de Ken, mientras su respiración salía en resoplidos, antes de deslizar una mano entre las piernas del moreno y presionar, permitiéndole al muchacho unos momentos para moverse contra la palma, el ritmo rápido de quien necesitaba desahogo rápido. Y _MUY_ rápido.

Decidiendo continuar con esto por tan sólo unos momentos más, Yamato quitó la mano de la entrepierna de Ken, pero antes de que el joven pudiera protestar, le quitó sus pantalones y se quitó los suyos, acomodándose desnudo sobre el cuerpo pálido del moreno. Su propia excitación era evidente mientras se presionaba contra el muslo de Ken.

Sonriéndole al joven, volvió a deslizar su mano entre sus cuerpos tersos, haciéndoles contener el aliento fuertemente a los dos. Fue segundos antes de que su mano capturara los dos miembros que volteó a ver a Ken directamente a los ojos, y le sonrió con amor.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Ken.

Y las palabras se perdieron luego de eso.

FIN.

Notas de la Autora:

¿Alguien sabe si una reciente obsesión por el yaoi es saludable? Bueno, un Yamaken, mi primer Lime entre dos chicos, aunque salió algo chiquito. Dedicado a Joana por su cumpleaños. ¡Ojalá cumplas muchos, muchos más!

¡Felicidades!

Comentarios a: hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx o a hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com 

Ja Ne

XO

Kali


End file.
